


A Perfect Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Fluff, Home, M/M, Memories, Perfect, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As Draco recalls Christmas at the Manor, he finds that perfection may be found in places he’d have least expected it to be.





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



**Author’s notes** :  
* Thank you my dear olimakiella for the beta and telling me I could do this. You have dragged the writer right back out of me.  
* SPOILER: The house elves have clothes, yes. But because they’re uniforms that were property of the Malfoys, I feel that dressing them in them when they’re not _theirs_ will do. Also, I just wanted house elves in uniforms.  
*Sassy Cissa, dear, Merry Christmas. I hope this'll entertain you during your holidays.  
  


**The Perfect Christmas**

*

Draco reached down into the old box labeled ‘Christmas Decorations’. “I think that’s all of them,” he said as he dug deeper into the contents of the dusty container.

“Well, I think it’s perfect,” Harry answered. He was standing on a stool on the other side of the tree. The tree that had now exactly eleven balls on it, one string of lights and half of a star for the top of the tree that looked even older than the house they were currently staying in.

“Perfect would not be the word I would have used,” said Draco. 

Harry stepped off the stool and brushed some of the tree’s needles off his shirt. He had a big grin on his face and his hair was sticking out in places that were new even for him. 

“Why not?” Harry asked surveying the tree with a smile, “it’s not much, I admit, but at least it’s ours.” He looked at Draco, who was sitting on the ground next to the box. Harry bent down and started rummaging through it. 

“Look,” he said as he pulled out a long garland. It was dark green and had dried, bright red berries stuck all over it. “This will be perfect on our mantlepiece.” Harry thrust the decoration towards Draco, “Here, I want you to do it.”

Draco sighed, got up, took the garland from Harry and smiled, pecking him softly on the cheek.  
“Thank you.”

“For what?” Harry said laughingly. “It’s just a garland.”

Draco shook his head. “It’s not this ridiculous festoon,” he said, draping the decoration over their fireplace. He tried adjusting some of the berries and leaves, but as soon as he would let go of them they would fall straight back into place. He turned around. “It’s just that I haven’t been feeling very festive for the past few years, and for the first time somebody has made me feel part of this silly holiday again.” Draco smiled. “So, thank you.” 

“Starting to feel the perfection of it then?” said Harry jokingly. 

“Oh, perfection wouldn’t touch this with a ten-foot pole.” He sighed, the sound of it shaky. “Perfection was Christmas at the Manor,” Draco answered. He sighed again deeply as if to supress a sob. “There would be a tree so immense that it would put the big oaf's tree to shame.” 

“His name’s Rubeus Hagrid,” Harry said coldly.

“Right,” Draco nodded. “I’m sorry.” He continued, “a tree so immense that it would put _Hagrid’s_ tree to shame.” He smiled at Harry, who smiled back. 

“They would set it up in the ballroom, and the mirrors on the walls would reflect the thousand lights they would have put on it, making it seem like there were a thousand more. There were garlands hanging on every piece of wall and ceiling, and mistletoe would hang in every doorway. Our elves would be dressed up in uniforms my father would have ordered especially for the Holiday, and they would walk around and serve every kind of festive food, wine and champagne you could possibly imagine on these big silver trays.” Draco smiled. “And that wouldn’t even be the best part of it. On Christmas eve all my parents’ friends and family from across the world would come over and we would throw a huge masked ball. Everyone would be in these magnificent dresses and robes with the most excessive and outrageous coiffures. Enchanted gold fairies would fly around and sprinkle fairy dust on everybody and everything making the whole room glitter and glow. There would be classical Christmas music playing from every nook and corner and the whole place would be filled with warmth. And then, after all of that was over and done and everybody went home, I would go to bed and in the morning, I’d wake up to this great pile of gifts my parents would have got me.” Draco wiped away a single tear from his cheek. “That was perfection, Harry, and I lost it. I’ll never be part of that Christmas again.”

Harry stepped closer to his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug as he did so. “You’re a part of my Christmas now, and you will be for as long as you will be with me,” Harry said. 

“So forever then?” Draco answered, a small smile appearing on his face. 

“Oh Draco, you have absolutely no idea,” Harry said, and as he sunk down to one knee, he pulled out a tiny black box.

*

****

Merry Christmas


End file.
